


Meeting the Family

by VirusZeref



Series: Damian, Son of Loki [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Batfam are all supernatural being, Crossover, Damian is the son of Loki in this, Developing Relationship, Dick is a sap, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, Shapeshifting, Slow Romance, except duke and babs, incubus dick grayson, it's complicated - Freeform, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Dick and Wally talk before leaving to the incubus' home.Dick Grayson is a fucking sap





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> *DABS IN* I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKK WITH A NEW FIC AFTER ALL THIS TIME. So this fic is a continuation of my incubus!Dick with a twist. My batlantern group chat was talking about what if Damian was the son of Loki so boom. This was created. And don't worry a Damian centric-fic will come soon.
> 
> Enjoy guys!!!

If he was being honest, magic and the supernatural were the two things that Wally disliked. It wasn't the way the two function, just there was no explanation.

 

None.

 

But who would have thought that he was being courted, seduced by an incubus?

 

He sure didn't.

 

Wally stared down at Central City from one of the buildings he was sitting on, his legs dangling out in front of him.

 

“Wallace.”

 

Lips pressed against his temple as he flushed red. He was never going to get used to this, or anything after it for that matter. Wally’s green eyes fell onto warm bright blue eyes. 

 

“Yes, Dick?”

 

The said incubus, sat next to him, a comfortable few feet away from the redhead but Wally's hand was on his lap. Dick gazed down at the city before he spoke.

 

“The view is nice isn't it?”

 

“Yeah, I never have seen Central City at this angle.”

 

Dick smiled at the sense of wonder in Wally’s voice. “Nice but the view doesn't compare to your smile.”

 

The redhead blinked and a deep red as he stumbles over his words to say something. The incubus’s gaze turns concerned. Was his flattering too much for the mortal. His Wally?

 

“Wally-”

 

“Your ass looks like heaven!” The redhead blurted out.

 

There was silence before Dick laughed pressing a kiss to Wally’s hand. 

 

“You're the first to compliment my arse like that.”

 

Wally gestured to the incubus’ body in question. “How could someone not? It's like...perfect! But of course, you're just more than your ass. You're fucking powerful, and blue fire? Is there like a function in your body that is able to turn oxygen and carbon dioxide into the air into flames? Or is it magic?”

 

The incubus watched as the redhead continued to ramble on with a smile. Wally was certainly cute when he was interested in something. Dick made a mental note to take the redhead to the library in the manor.

 

He reached out and caressed Wally’s cheek. The redhead looked at him and flushed a bright pink. 

 

“What?”

 

“You're adorable when you ramble. But to question your question, it's more of a family thing. I was adopted into the Wayne family, my parents traveled around with a circus when I was young before during one of their acts….they fell.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“It's alright, I have come to terms with it,” Dick said quietly. Though the grip on Wally’s hand tightened a bit. 

 

“Anyway, my mom could set fire to anything with her mind or manifest it in her hands. I can do the same and change the colors if I concentrate hard enough.”

 

He conjured a small blue flame in the middle of his palm to demonstrate. 

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

The two spent the rest of the night chatting, slowly getting to know each other. Wally, in the end, learned a lot about the incubus but one thing stood out.

 

Dick is a _ fucking sap _ .

 

Wally found it quite endearing.

 

He managed to take one last look at Central City before leaving hand in hand with Dick.

 

“Do you want to tell your parents that you're leaving.”

 

Wally shrugged, “They never notice if I'm around so it doesn't matter. I texted Artemis earlier and she demands I visit when I can.”

 

Dick nodded and pressed a kiss to Wally’s cheek,”Okay.” 

 

The redhead also made a mental note to ask the incubus about his teleportation abilities. Cause good gods, that was an experience.

 

In which Dick cheekily replied, “You haven't experienced me in the bedroom~”

 

That earned him a squat on the arm from a flustered the redhead.

 

“Master Dick. I see you have brought someone over.” Alfred, the family's butler gave Wally a warm smile.

 

(Dick could hear the “About damn time” in Alfred’s voice)

 

“Yeah I did, this is Wally. Wallace West.”

 

The butler nodded and gestured the two inside the manor, pretending not to notice Dick sliding his arm around the redhead’s waist. Alfred felt a sense of pride, one that he has felt a while back.

 

Of course, that was 100 years back.

 

Alfred smiled to himself and closed the door behind him. Ah, the sight of young love. 

 

“I will be in the kitchen fixing dinner, Master Dick. I hope your guest will stay for it.”

 

“He will!”

 

Wally has seen mansions before, Artemis lives in one for crying out loud. But the Wayne Manor…

 

Holy shit.

 

The place looked like a normal mansion on the outside but the inside…

 

He was _ so _ gonna get lost in here. 

 

“Let's head up to my room before my brother decide to-”

 

“GRAYSON!”

 

Dick paled a bit, “Good lord.”

 

A blur of black and green hurled itself onto Dick, causing the incubus to let go of Wally’s in order to catch the blur. 

 

A cat.

 

A black cat with unnatural green eyes. One that seemed to glare at Wally like he offended it. Dick poked its cheek with a huff.

 

“Nice to see you too Damian.”

 

The cat huffed in response and lifted a paw in order to paw at its ear, “Grayson, you said a week! It's been a month!”

 

_ Holy shit the cat talks?! _

 

Dick’s family is odd.

 

Very odd.

 

“Yeah I know little D, and I promise to make it up to you. Change back so I can introduce you to Wally.” 

 

The cat glanced at Wally again with a glare, “The mortal?”

 

“Damian.”

 

“TT. Very well.” The cat leaped down from Dick’s arms and with a green and gold like glow a 13-year-old looking boy was staring up at Wally.

 

“Um...hello?”

 

“Ah, you're the mortal that Dick wouldn't stop rambling about for the past few months. And I see the appeal Grayson, you have a fascination with redheads.” The boy said walking around Wally.

 

Dick flushed red, “Dami…”

 

“It's true. I'm Damian Wayne-Jordan, son of Bruce and Hal Jordan. Of course, my biological parent beside Father is Loki.”

 

Wally raised an eyebrow, “Loki? The prince of mischief and lies? The one who has given birth to Hela, Fenrir, etc?”

 

“Of course. I see they still speak about the myths.” Damian turned to leave before he paused.

 

“Grayson, Father wants to speak with you and your...pet.”

 

Dick’s eyes flashed dangerous, “Damian…”

 

The boy put his hands up in a defensive way as he walked away. 

 

“That's Damian...and I swear he acts more like Loki every day,” Dick muttered to Wally. His hand returning to hold Wally’s. 

 

“And I believe the rest of my family will pile in soon to see me and you.”

 

Wally nodded, “Oh of course.” He fidgeted in place before he turned to Dick.

 

“Dick...do you...you think I'm a p-”

 

“Fuck no. Never. Damian still has a bit of mentality that to beings of higher status, mortals are pets. Personally, I blame Talia.”

 

“Talia?”

 

“The woman who raised him to be precise. It's complicated about he was conceived but Talia raised him with many fucked up beliefs.”

 

“I see.”

 

Dick gave Wally another kiss, “Shall we go meet my family, love?”

 

Wally snorted, “You're such a sap.”

 

“Indeed I am.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let a Comment and Kudos!


End file.
